Love Team
by majrocks
Summary: Can fantasy be turned into reality?


Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Shaman king, its characters, or even its author.

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic and hopefully will not be the last. I also wish from the bottom of my heart (displays super puppy dog eyes with hands clasped together) that you will like it. I just want to acknowledge a fellow author with a pen name Kefra because this is inspired by one of his stories. By the way it is also inspired by the song "Love team" by Itchyworms(A band in the Philippines). You will see here pieces of its lyrics (which I translated the best that I can in English for those who cannot understand Filipino.) If anybody can give a better translation, it would be appreciated. But before I forget, please excuse some (I wish it's only minimal) grammatical errors.

************************************************************************

"Look here Anna, this picture is taken from a festival in Kyoto when I was young, this is my most favorite picture since it's the first time that mom, dad, and I go out like a family" exclaimed Yoh as he shoved a photo album in front of Anna and pointing at the picture. They were at the living room surrounded by boxes and photo albums lying on the floor.

Yoh looked so adorable on the picture that can't help but smile just seeing it. The smile never went unnoticed by Yoh, who in the entire time was glancing at Anna. Mesmerized by the moment, his hand slowly made its way to hers on the floor. She was caught off guard when she felt a hand held hers; her surprised face looked into him, eyes searching his chocolate orbs. As if on a spell Yoh slowly drew his face near Anna's enjoying the faint blush that found its way on her cheeks.

"Cut! Perfect! Good job Yoh, Anna!" the director's voice echoed throughout the studio, snapping both of them back to reality.

di...di naman talaga [we- we are not]  
Tayo mag-sinta[really lovers]  
Pero gusto nila[but they want us to be]  
Kahit ayaw mo[even if you don't want to]  
Bagay raw tayo[they say we look good together]  
ëdi naman totoo[its not true]  
Mga yakap mo[your hugs]

Just as the director utter those words, Anna wordlessly left Yoh, off to one of the chairs intended for actors and let the makeup artist redo her makeup.

Pang-eksena lamang ito[it's all for the scene]  
di nila alam[what they don't know]  
Na nababaliw na ako sa iyo[Is that I'm crazy for you]  
di ko na yata kaya ëto[I think I can't take this anymore ]

Ang aking lihim na pakay[My hidden desire]  
Ay ang lahat na ito'y gawing tunay[Is to make all of this not just make-believe]

Asakura Yoh just sighed, this is the part of show business that he really hate the most… its almost an unspoken rule that as much as possible all artists comply, if they can they would really avoid it…FALLING INLOVE WITH YOUR LEADING LADY/LEADING MAN. He was a seasoned actor, starting out as a child star, he isn't afraid of fight scenes, doing all the stunts by himself , but when it comes to love, he was just as naive and as nervous as the shaman boy that he portrays.

Sana wag mo kong sisihin[Please don't blame me]  
Kung ëdi ko kayang pigilin[If I can't help it]  
Sabi mo na mahal mo ko[You said you love me]  
Ngunit ëdi naman seryoso[But I know it's not serious]  
Sana ay magkasingkulay[How I wish it is the same]  
Ang drama at tunay na buhay ko[Our show and my life]  
Ang tanging pag-asa ko[My only chance]  
Ay nasa tambalang ito[Is in this love team]

"Gee, a few more sweet scenes and I'll go nuts," said Yoh to himself as he followed Anna to the dressing room where the other casts are, for their usual talk with the director before packing up. The shows going steady with high ratings but still their director give it a point to pin them down to earth and not let their popularity sink in. After the long talk with the director, they all call it a day and proceeded to their respective destinations, when a group of reporters, seeing them gathered around and asked questions. Yoh readied his smile and welcomed them warmly; both he and Anna were caught up with some reporters. He felt Anna's hands on his elbows and already knows what's this all about.

"So, how do you and Anna feel about being nominated for this year's teen choice awards for best couple?" asked a nearby reporter, and then all microphones and cameras are focused on them.

"I'm very happy, actually overwhelmed!" Yoh gave a nervous laugh then grinned at Anna, "How do you feel ne Anna?"

Anna gave him her usual smile and that dreamy smile that sends all their fans gaga, blushed then said, "Same as yours, the first time that I heard about it, I can't put into words how I feel, happy, surprised, astonished and everything all mixed up." She gave a laugh.

"Could you two pose for me for a moment?" requested a photographer, readying his camera.

Yoh and Anna stand still, moved closer to each other almost embracing , their faces only inches apart, then smiled sweetly.

"So, we've heard you're almost finished filming with Shaman King Valentine special, what can the fans look forward to that special episode?" asked another.

"Yeah we're almost finish, that special episode is different from the ordinary episode that we do, you will really see totally different us. People should watch out to know what surprises are in store for there" replied Anna sweetly.

"Will this episode be the cue for your much anticipated on-screen kiss?"

Yoh blushed, when he looked at Anna he saw that she too blushed as well. He smiled in-spite of himself; he really liked it when she blushed, "Well they should watch it to find out" replied Yoh with a grin. He looked at Anna again and she gave him a sexy smile she always reserves for moments like this. From afar they look like the poster couple.

Si...sinungaling ka[You-you're a liar]  
Kapag may tao[When there are people around]  
Ay nilalambing mo ako[You snuggle with me]  
Ngunit pag wala[But once they've gone]  
Ay sumasama[the moment's lost]  
Turing mo sakin[you act]  
Ay parang hangin[as if I'm an invisible wind]  
Bitin na bitin[Begging for more]  
ëdi nila alam[What they don't know]  
Na sa dulo ng tagpo[Is that at the end of the scene]  
ëdi na patok mga linya mo[My lines lost it's power]  
Nag-iiba ang iyong asta[You act differently]  
Hanggang sa susunod na eksena[Until the next scene]

Sana'y magkatotoo….[I wish it would all be true]

By the time that those reporters asked everything they need its already late, Anna let go of Yoh's arm, who from the entire time that they talked with those reporters she held tightly, then made their way to the elevator.

Yoh sighed again, its always like this, sure they play the part of the future bride and groom to be in the show, but once the cameras stop rolling, once their tender moment stopped filming, they barely talk with each other. Talking was not really Anna's forte. Yoh understood that almost since their first shooting day. Whether or not he admits it, he secretly hoped that one day she will notice him as himself, the real Asakura Yoh, and not the shaman boy he portrays.

"Aren't you going down?" he was pulled back to reality as he saw Anna still holding the elevator open, waiting for him to join her.

"Oh great, I made a fool of myself again" thought Yoh as he saw Anna give him a questioning look. He inhaled air then give her his famous grin, then said, "Oh yeah I would. Thanks"

They were silent as they waited for the elevator to open. When they finally reached the ground floor, they made their way to the parking lot when he heard a gasp, then saw Anna rummaging through her hand bag searching for something.

"Is there anything wrong Anna?"

"Actually it's nothing its just that I left my wallet and car key at the dressing room"

"Oh, don't worry I'll just give you a ride back home then we will call the management tomorrow so we can retrieve it" said Yoh.

"No, thanks for your offers anyway, just go ahead, I'll just go up and fetch it." Anna said as she made her way back to the elevator. She was about to push the up button when someone did it for her, she turned around and saw Yoh grinning at her.

"Why don't we both fetch it?" said Yoh as he led her inside the elevator.

"Okay" replied Anna.

They were both silent during the whole elevator ride from the ground floor to the 30th floor. Yoh was afraid that he will say something stupid whenever his with her.

"Here we are", Anna's voice waked him out of his thoughts as they made their way to the dressing room. It was all silent; they hurriedly went to the dressing room and fetched Anna's things then made their way back to the elevator.

"Have you ever heard of Aurora?" asked Yoh as they were heading back for the elevator.

"Aurora? The rumored ghost of this building, lurking in the halls, scaring people out of their wits? Is that what you're talking about?"

They entered the elevator.

"Wow! You know everything! Ne, Anna do you think its true?" Yoh asked, he noticed that Anna was in the mood to talk so he pushed his luck and used it to his advantage.

"As far as I'm concerned it's not true, it's just one of those things that they invent to scare people off. Why don't tell me you're afraid Yoh-kun?" Anna eyed him suspiciously.

"Me? Afraid? hahaha!.., you must be kidding. I'm just testing you. I bet you are!" snapped Yoh.

"Says you! That's the corniest that I've ever heard," with that Anna gave a dry laugh.

They were both surprised when felt that the elevator stopped moving. Yoh pushed the button but it wouldn't go.

"Oh crap I think we're stuck!" exclaimed Yoh.

"Now what?"

"Wait- there's a phone in here" said Yoh as he pushed the button.

"We're stuck in here, help us!" called Yoh, but no one answered him but music, some high pitched loud music full of screams.

"Looks like whoever was in-charge of this was definitely home by now. It's already 9 pm" Anna said matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right", Yoh said, "Good thing we have our cell phones with us, we can call for help" he continued, searchinig for his cell phone.

"There is no signal here," interrupted Anna, Yoh looked at his cell phone and saw that what she said is true.

"Looks like we would be here for a while." said Yoh as he gave a nervous smile, "with that loud banging sound to keep us company." He added.

"I wouldn't mind so much" Anna said surveying him, "If it weren't for that noise, they'll find us here tomorrow out of our minds singing Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer for the rest of our lives."

"Do you like rye bread?" asked Yoh

"Corn rye or regular with caraway seeds?"

"Regular. I stopped at Reuben's before I came to shoot today." Said Yoh as he opened his bag and pulled an enormous oval-shaped crusty sandwich, sliced on the diagonal in three sections, filled with thick layers of pastrami, swiss cheese, corned beef, cold slow, and Reuben's very own mustard.

"You even have pickles," Anna marveled.

"Mom says its good for the brain," Yoh said with a smile, "better than fish. Why don't we sit down? "

Anna was wearing a sheer see-through light brown chiffon blouse over a red tank top and skinny jeans paired with black wedges, so sitting on he floor isn't a hassle for her. On the other hand, Yoh was wearing a purple collared shirt and dark-rinse jeans paired with Chuck Taylors, sit beside her.

"If there is only some way we can turn that sound off."

"There is, you have to climb on my shoulders and push that green button on the top of the door to the left." explained Yoh.

"Thank goodness I wore jeans," exclaimed Anna as Yoh bent down like a fullback, and she took her shoes off and hopped on his shoulders.

"Get up slowly, I've never done this before." she ordered.

"Is that fear I hear from the voice of the famous Itako?" Yoh teased as he rose inch by inch slowly while Anna clutched his hair.

"Ouch!" Yoh wailed as he felt his hair being pulled harshly.

"Say something stupid and I'll make sure you will wear a wig for the rest of your life." threatened Anna as she reached for the green button.

Yoh winced at the idea, he now believed Horo-horo when he said that Anna could play the heartless Itako even in her sleep, he also now wondering whether the writer have met Anna before and based the character of the Itako on her cause it fits her perfectly. He again winced when he felt that his hair is pulled again.

"Ouch!!! Anna I kept my mouth shut what the frog is wrong?"

"Earth to Asakura Yoh!", mocked Anna, "for the third time Yoh, you can put me down." she ordered.

Yoh carefully lowered her to the floor of the elevator.

"That gave me an appetite." said Anna.

"You can have the middle part," Yoh offered generously, spreading out the silver foil. The middle part of a Reuben sandwich is always the most succulent.

"Thank you" said Anna.

"Won't your parents be worried that you're still not home?" Yoh waked as he bit in his sandwich.

"They're not here; they're at a business trip in Paris. If they're here and I'm still not home, I bet they'll call the police, hospital, and even morgue the moment they realized I'm still not home." explained Anna as she also took a bite in her sandwich

"Much like my parents, are your parents strict?"

"You bet" replied Anna.

"Gosh, it's really meant to be, we're really compatible with each other, you're parents are strict, and my parents are also strict. See? It's really destined to be!" exclaimed Yoh even standing up for emphasis.

Yoh saw Anna blushed, that caught him off-guard, there are no set lights here, so the blush that he saw must be true, not to mention that there are no media men and fans here.

A vein popped in Anna's forehead, "Just where did you get that stupid line?" but nevertheless she looked amused.

"Courtesy of Chocolove," said Yoh proudly.

"Ha-ha-ha! I knew it!" commented Anna, "He might have copied it from some corny and cheesy chick flicks."

"Even you can't deny that you love those "cheesy" tag lines when you watch chick flicks." said Yoh.

"Me? Watching chick flicks? Well, not much, 'coz they're as exciting as watching a moth fly. I only watched it when mom drags me to the sofa and demanded that I watch it with her." replied Anna.

"But still you watch. What's your favorite movie?" asked Yoh, watching here intently.

"Wow, is this a slum book? And you then you'll going to ask me next, 'what' is love?'" said an amused Anna.

"And you will reply with 'love is blind'" finished Yoh.

"Worth a try Yoh"

"Oh come on Anna," Yoh gave her pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay!" replied Anna, raising her hands in defeat," you win, now stop overreacting. It's a Korean film, My Sassy Girl."

"And you told me it's an exciting as watching a moth fly. That's one of the cheesiest flicks I've seen!" commented Yoh laughing.

A vein popped in Anna's head, "did I give you permission to comment?" asked Anna in her trademark icy tone.

Yoh, who acted as if she didn't say anything, tossed his hair, batted his eyelashes then spoke, "Well, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" in sexy voice.

That did it. Anna burst laughter as Yoh mimicked her tag line in the beauty commercial that made her famous and a household name, complete with all comedic antics. Yoh even did it twice, even more ridiculous than the first, so that he can keep Anna from laughing as he too laughed.

After a few moments both of them were clutching their stomachs that ached because of too much laughing.

"I've never been this silly since high school" said Anna who was wiping her eyes and still give small chuckles.

"Knew you would like it" said Yoh, "by the way are you going to the go-see of the Pride and Prejudice play?" asked Yoh.

"You mean the one that is for the benefit of cancer patients?" inquired Anna.

"Yup. I know you received an invitation because all of the teen stars in Japan are invited."

"Yeah I did receive an invitation but I don't know if I'll come" replied Anna, now gaining her composure.

"But why? This is for a good cause and besides the taping won't be until Monday?" asked a perplexed Yoh.

Yoh's eyes grew big when Anna leaned forward to him and wiped something at his face, specifically near his mouth.

"You still have ketchup in your face, by the way, tomorrow is our only break, remember that on Sunday we have a pictorial for that girly magazine and by Monday another taping day?"

"I do understand that. But I don't think we'll be doing much on the go-see. Besides I want you to play Elizabeth, if they ever get me to play Mr. Darcy."

"Are you saying that I am beautiful enough to play Elizabeth Bennet?" asked Anna, looking straight into Yoh's eyes.

"No. Beauty isn't enough to describe you."

Just then the elevator started moving much to their surprise.

"Another Chocolove quotable quote? Anyway, it seems that I can't trust you with any of my secrets, because you cannot even keep your own" said Anna as she walked out of the now open door of the elevator.

Yoh, dumfounded, reexamine his words, then blushed different shades of red, "No Anna, its not what you think….I mean not exactly what you think…" he hurriedly said as he frantically rummaged his brain for the words to say.

"Whatever. Besides, it's never been a secret" Anna said as she smiled meaningfully at Yoh then leaned closer to him and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming upstairs with me," she quickly turned her back on him, "If you really want me to come with you tomorrow, fetch me at my house at 7:30, if the clock hits 7:31 I'm going to leave the house and go somewhere else where you can't pester me. Understand? Good night Yoh-kun" she continued as she hurriedly went to her car, not wanting Yoh to see her flushed face.

Meanwhile, Yoh was still dumbfounded, absent-mindedly caressing his cheeks, the cheek that Anna had kissed.

Sana wag mo kong sisihin[Please don't blame me]  
Kung ëdi ko kayang pigilin[If I can't help it]  
Sabi mo na mahal mo ko[You said you love me]  
Ngunit ëdi naman seryoso[But I know it's not serious]  
Sana ay magkasingkulay[How I wish it is the same]  
Ang drama at tunay na buhay ko[Our show and my life]  
Ang tanging pag-asa ko[My only chance]  
Ay nasa tambalang ito[Is in this love team]

"Am I dreaming? Or I'm reading too much of her actions? Or I've just become the luckiest bastard in the history of history? Please be the last!" Yoh thought. After a while he smiled and made his way to his car. "Well, they didn't say 'try and try until you succeed' without a reason" he said dreamily. All the days stress and eary vanished in the air as he readied himself to go home, to get enough sleep, to look good tomorrow, who knows what surprises are in store for him?

************Wakas*************

At long last I've finished this (jumps around the place like a madman). Hope you liked it, and don't ever ever forget and forget to review! Mwuah!!!!! Thanks ^_^V


End file.
